dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
New Cell
The New Cell, always referred to as just , is a Bio-Android created by Dr. Gero during the Tournament of Time. He was created from the same bio-essence as his original counterpart, with the addition of Captain Ginyu, Frost, Nappa, Cabba and Shallot. Appearance The new Cell is identical to the previous Cell. Personality The new Cell is arrogant, considering himself far superior to the original Cell. Biography ''Dragon Ball Legends'' Finding that obtaining the bio-essence of the numerous strong warriors participating in the Tournament of Time was the ideal way to create a Bio-Android superior to the original Cell, Gero did this, creating this New Cell in his Imperfect Form from the get-go and programming him to absorb 17 and 18 to obtain his Perfect Form. While he was initally troubled by Shallot, Zahha, and Cabba, Cell eventually manage to capture Androids 17 and 18 and attain his Perfect Form thanks to the intervention of Dabura . Deciding to return the favor, Cell decided to start the Super Cell games to create chaos. He mass produced Cell Jr. to wreak havoc in order to "train" people in the week leading up to the Super Cell Games. Before the games began, Cell split himself using the Multi Form Technique so he could fight multiple opponents at once. One of his copies fought Gohan while one was defeated by Cabba & Shallot. Power In his Imperfect Form, the new Cell is far stronger than Cell, being strong enough to outmatch Piccolo and easily take down base Cabba. With his Semi-Perfect Form, he is able to outmatch Super Saiyan Shallot and goes on to evenly fight the upgraded Android 16. It is said by Piccolo that if this new Cell reaches his Perfect Form, his power will be far beyond what the original Cell's power ever was. Zahha is scared of the possibility of the new Cell reaching his Perfect Form. Later, after absorbing Android 18 and achieving his Perfect Form, he is able to take Super Saiyan Shallot’s attacks without any harm and easily take him down with one strike while holding back. He is also noted by Gohan to be on a whole other level than the previous Cell was. While his power was split by Multi-Form, his main body fought Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan and was on the losing end. One of his clones was able to overpower Super Saiyan Shallot and base Cabba, but was defeated by Super Saiyan 2 Shallot and Super Saiyan Cabba, another fought Goten and Trunks, another fought Bardock and the last fought Krillin, Tien and Zahha. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Rapid Movement' - The use of high-speed movement to create an illusion of teleportation. *'Full Power Charge' - Like every other playable character in ''Dragon Ball Legends, New Cell is capable of charging his Ki. *'Regeneration' *'Absorption' *'Galick Gun' *'Kamehameha' *'Solar Flare' *'Wild Cannon' *'Vocal Mimicry' – He displayed this ability by mimicking Android 17's voice. *'Multi-Form' - Cell, just like his normal timeline counterpart, can use this technique. He displayed this ability by making multiple clones of himself during the Super Cell Games. Forms and transformations Imperfect Form The form that this Cell was born in. Even in this form, his strength far surpasses the previous Cell's. Semi-Perfect Form The new Cell achieves this form after absorbing Android 17. Perfect Form The new Cell achieves this form after absorbing Android 18. While powerful he was defeated by the combined strength of Bardock, Super Saiyan Cabba, and Gohan and Shallot in their Super Saiyan 2 forms. Super Perfect Form The New Cell set up the Super Cell Games in order to have fighters strong enough to annihilate him show up so that he could regenerate into his Super Perfect Form like his predecessor had. He is however defeated by the combined energy wave of the rage empowered Gohan and Shallot. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Legends'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Norio Wakamoto *English: Dameon Clarke References Site Navigation Category:Androids Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Saiyans Category:Frieza's race Category:Nameks Category:Monsters Category:Tournament fighters Category:Red Ribbon Army